Phone Call
by moisturiseme07
Summary: Cas gets an important phone call from Sam, but Dean is being incredibly distracting


Hey! Thank you so much for the reviews and everything from my last one shot, Nightmares. If you haven't read it, please do! This is just another Destiel one shot I've been thinking about for a while now. Slightly smutty (nothing extreme, just making out), but mostly fluffy. It's set just before Cas lost his grace and became human. Enjoy!

P.S my last one shot (Nightmares) was meant to be rated a T, but I put it as an M by mistake. Sorry about that.

Phone Call

For a few months now, Cas and his hunter, Dean, had been secretly in a relationship. Dean couldn't bear even the thought of telling Sam, the taunting and teasing would be a hundred times worse than it already was. And Cas had no intention of telling other angels. The Winchesters weren't exactly popular among the angels.

Since Sam was out of the bunker on a small hunt by himself, Cas and Dean were making out on the couch. Obviously. Cas had straddled himself over Dean, and pushed their mouths together. They hadn't seen each other in a while, so Cas pushed in hungrily and desperately. Dean hooked his arms around the angels waist, pulling him closer. Their mouths moved in sync, and Cas ran a tongue over Dean's lips. The hunter slowly opened his mouth, and as soon as their tongues connected, Cas moved his hand round to the back of Dean's head, and pulled him in. Dean moaned into the kiss, pushing into his angel even more.

At that moment, Cas's phone rang in his back pocket. He sighed in Dean's mouth and then pulled away, reaching for the phone.

"Cas, baby, don't answer, just leave it." Dean pulled him by the hand back toward the couch.

"It's Sam. It might be important." Cas flipped it open and spoke. "Hello Sam. Yes I'm at the bunker." He looked into Deans eyes then away."No, Deans not here. He went...out. Yes, just a second." Cas covered the phone with his hand.

"What does he want?" Dean pined as Cas walked toward the long wooden table in the main room of the bunker.

"He needs me to look for something in his book for the hunt." Cas opened the largest book on the table and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Yes. Which page? Okay. It's not here. I don't know. I'll check the other books." As Cas talked to Sam, Dean came up behind him, wrapped him arms around Cas's waist and put his mouth to the angels neck. Cas let out a loud, breathy sigh and tried shoving Dean off.

"What? No Sam, I'm fine. Just...tired. Anyway-" Cas moaned very loudly down the phone as Dean rubbed a hand up his thigh and teasingly close to his crotch. The hunter sucked harder at the hickeys on Cas's neck.

"I- I- umm, I hit my knee. Sorry, what were you saying? Yes, okay, I'll check." As he flicked through the book, Cas elbowed Dean away and hissed at him to get away.

"Yes, Sam, I'm sure I'm alone. I'd know if I wasn't." Cas shot dagger eyes at Dean. Cas turned his attention solely on the huge, old books on the table.

Dean groaned inwardly. Couldn't Sam do his own research? He and Cas hadn't seen each other for nearly two weeks, Dean was pretty desperate. An ideas came into Dean's head.

Cas heard a cough, and looked up. Dean was moving toward him, pulling his shirt off over his head. Cas's breath got stuck in his throat, as he stared at Dean's muscled chest. His skin was tanned and beautiful. Dean kept walking toward him, and wrapped his hands around Cas's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas broke away, and almost ran out of the room

"I'm checking in the library now, Sam. No, no, I'm fine, really. I'm not flustered. Ah here it is." Dean followed Cas into the library, silently willing Sam to leave them alone.

"Got it!" Cas said excitedly down the phone. "It says you can only kill it with a dagger made of bronze, doused in the blood of it's loved one."

Dean pushed Cas's chest until he hit the wall, and Dean went back to sucking on his neck, running his hands over the angels body, pushing his trench coat off his shoulders.

"Oh- OH- um, Sam I really have to go. It's an emergency-" Cas moaned Dean's name loudly, then almost froze in fear. Dean didn't notice.

"Um..." There was a long silence, Dean still pushing against Cas. "No, he's not here. You must have misheard me." Cas was still panting and giving breathy sighs.

"Anyway, I really need to go, bye Sam, good luck." Cas finally hung up the phone and dropped it to the ground. He dragged Dean's face up to his and kissed him fully, sticking his tongue in as far as he could, moaning Dean's name even louder. Dean groaned loudly, and ran his hands up Cas's shirt, almost yelling the angels name. They were both being very loud. The angel pulled away, releasing a whine. Cas dragged him back through the bunker to Dean's room.

Meanwhile, in a motel far away, Sam stared in horror at the phone and the noises coming from it. Cas hadn't hung up the phone properly, and this was the worst way Sam could found out about them. He made the decision never to mention it, ever.


End file.
